Os sonhos de Sasha
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Sasha começa a sonhar com invenções tecnológicas do futuro. Apesar de sentir que aqueles objetos maravilhosos existem, as pessoas à sua volta não acreditam neles. Exceto Sísifo. História escrita para Semana Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


**Os sonhos de Sasha**

* * *

_Notas: História escrita para Semana Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal._

* * *

Era bom estar em casa. Sísifo inspirou o ar do alto das Doze Casas, enchendo os pulmões, e expirou lentamente. Os músculos relaxaram, a tensão diminuiu, e as preocupações, por ora, desapareceram. Mais uma missão cumprida. Depois de uma boa noite de descanso, restava-lhe retomar o trabalho rotineiro de vigiar o templo de Sagitário.

Ela não demorou para aparecer. Bastava retornar ao Santuário que Sasha aparecia em sua casa na primeira oportunidade. Estando limitada àquela região, às vezes parecia mais prisioneira do que deusa. Havia diversas atividades que a cercavam: estudos, reuniões, decisões, relatórios de cavaleiros etc. Contudo, todas eram realizadas nas mesmas paisagens.

"Sísifo!"

"Ah, Athena-sama... Vejo que ficou bem durante a minha ausência."

"Sim", respondeu ela, com um sorriso. "Posso ficar na casa de Sagitário um pouco?"

"É lógico que sim."

"Obrigada!"

As conversas não variavam muito, pois o mundo de Sasha era bastante restrito. Mesmo assim, Sísifo procurava alongá-las ao máximo, fornecendo à deusa, ainda criança, todos os detalhes de suas viagens. Ouvia com paciência todos os triviais rumores que circulavam entre os servos e as pequenas interações de Sasha com os demais cavaleiros de ouro. Explicava as situações que ela estranhava, sem deixar de emitir suas opiniões quando achava necessário. Talvez fosse esse o motivo de ela aparecer frequentemente em sua morada.

"Eu tive um sonho estranho outro dia", contou ela, pensativa, enquanto observavam a paisagem abaixo, marcada por campos de treino ocupados por soldados e aspirantes a cavaleiro. "Sage disse que era apenas a imaginação de criança em ação, mas eu não sei se sou tão criativa para imaginar algo assim."

"Como era esse sonho, Athena-sama?"

"Eu sonhei com uma carruagem estranha. Ela era fechada, com um formato estranho... Muito mais baixa. O mais esquisito é que não tinha nenhum cavalo puxando na frente. A carruagem andava sozinha, fazendo um barulho chato e tremendo como se sentisse frio. Ela também soltava fumaça como um charuto."

"Uma carruagem que anda sozinha, hein? O grande mestre pensa que é a sua imaginação. Mas o que a senhorita pensa a respeito?"

"Hum... Eu não sei se imaginei isso. Acho que isso é o tipo de coisa que o Tenma e o Alone-niisan pensariam. Os dois têm uma grande imaginação. Mas eu...? A sensação que eu tive era de que essa carruagem existia em algum lugar, porque me pareceu muito real."

"Então... quem sabe ela exista."

"Você acredita nisso, Sísifo?"

"É claro que uma coisa assim não deve existir em nosso mundo. Eu já viajei por muitas terras e posso testemunhar isso. Mas a senhorita é Athena, e eu tenho certeza de que seus sonhos são mais do que especiais. Pode ser que essa carruagem não exista agora, mas... e no futuro? Se a senhorita afirma que é real, eu acredito. Pode ser que o seu sonho queira dizer algo. Quem sabe ele queira nos mostrar o que acontecerá com a humanidade daqui para frente...?"

"Isso significa que derrotaremos Hades?"

"Uma coisa de cada vez", respondeu Sísifo, cauteloso. "O futuro jamais é certo, Athena-sama. O futuro flui como as águas de um rio. Elas se moldam de acordo com o terreno e com o que venha a cair nelas. Nossas decisões não são ditas apenas pelo destino, mas também por nós mesmos. O futuro é um delicado rio, que pode ir para bons e maus lugares, dependendo de nossas decisões. Mas eu acredito que a carruagem com que sonhou exista em algum lugar em nosso futuro. Se nos esforçarmos, quem sabe chegará o dia em que os cavalos encontrarão algum sossego?"

"Quem sabe!", concordou Sasha, animada. "Gostei mais da sua resposta do que a do Sage, Sísifo!"

"Talvez o grande mestre também acredite, mas só esteja preocupado com o fato de a senhorita ter andado distraída demais durante os estudos."

Sasha engoliu seco com a gentil pressão.

"Eu vou me concentrar mais. Eu prometo!"

"Eu sei que vai."

* * *

Às vezes, quando Sasha ia estudar na biblioteca pessoal, próxima ao salão do mestre, um dos cavaleiros ou Sage ia junto para acompanhá-la. Normalmente o grande mestre estava ocupado demais para ajudá-la; por isso chamava Sísifo, Degel ou Aspros, que ajudavam a esclarecer dúvidas sobre o material lido e auxiliavam no processo de aprendizado da deusa. Naquele dia, era Sísifo quem a acompanhava.

Como escurecia, o cavaleiro acendeu a lamparina e apoiou-a na mesa, ao lado de Sasha. Esta parou de ler, exausta, e espreguiçou-se.

"Já está tão tarde?"

"Sim. Os dias têm ficado mais curtos também."

Sasha observou a lamparina por um momento e dirigiu-se ao cavaleiro, sorrindo.

"Né, Sísifo... Outro dia eu tive mais um sonho estranho, e de novo o Sage disse que era a minha imaginação."

"E do que se tratava, senhorita?"

"Eu sonhei com uma luz branca que iluminava esta biblioteca à noite."

"Uma luz branca?"

"Isso mesmo! Imagine você estudando à noite, com uma luz branca iluminando a mesa, exatamente como a luz do sol. A luz vinha de tubos de vidro grudados no teto, que eram brilhantes como o próprio sol. Mas eles não brilhavam o tempo inteiro. Tinha uma pecinha grudada na parede, que, quando você apertava, fazia os tubos brilharem muito forte."

"Havia algo queimando em uma cor diferente no teto?"

"Não. Não era algo queimando... eu acho. Não sei o que era... mas a claridade era a mesma de dia. Desta vez, você não acredita em mim, não é?"

"Eu juro que isso não passou pela minha mente, Athena-sama. Só estou tentando entender o que é essa iluminação de que fala, pois é difícil de imaginar."

"Eu vou desenhar pra você."

Sísifo observou Sasha fazer o esquema do tal dispositivo. Eram dois tubos paralelos fixados no teto e uma peça retangular na parede.

"Ela era torta... Pra acender, você tinha que apertar nessa parte de baixo, e, pra apagar, na parte de cima. A luz era bem branca, bem como se fosse dia."

"A senhorita lembra muitos detalhes dela."

"É porque a imagem dela se fixou muito bem na minha mente. O que acha, Sísifo?"

"Hum... Nos últimos tempos, a senhorita tem estudado até a noite. É normal que sonhe com formas de facilitar a sua vida. Mas esse dispositivo é complexo demais para ser apenas fruto da imaginação. Quem sabe o seu sonho tenha sido motivado tanto pelo estudo quanto por seus poderes?"

"Acha que pode ser mesmo isso, Sísifo? Desde que eu sonhei com essa luz maravilhosa, tenho pensado todos os dias em como seria mais fácil estudar. Mesmo em dias de chuva ou à noite. Não seria bom para você também?"

"Principalmente para mim, Athena-sama. Eu só tenho o período da noite para aprimorar os meus conhecimentos. Uma iluminação como essa seria muito bem-vinda."

"Eu me pergunto se essa luz não seria como a carruagem com que sonhei. Se fosse uma coisa no futuro, imagino como seriam as vidas das pessoas..."

"Pode ser que seja mesmo algo do futuro. Os homens estão sempre buscando novas possibilidades, novas formas de pensar... Sei que pode ser difícil acreditar em visões como as da senhorita, mas faz parte da natureza do homem ser um sonhador. Quanto mais impossível é o sonho, mais desejamos alcançá-lo. Ora, não dizem que um padre português ousou voar no céu, usando apenas pano e fogo? Os homens são capazes de inventar coisas maravilhosas! Portanto, eu não vejo o sonho da senhorita como algo impossível. Eu acredito no futuro. É por isso que luto por ele."

"Assim eu também fico com vontade de realizar coisas, Sísifo", respondeu Sasha, contagiada pelo entusiasmo de seu cavaleiro. Olhou para o livro e suspirou. "Eu me pergunto quando virá o dia em que as informações dos livros entrarão mais fácil nas nossas cabeças..."

"Com certeza não será esta noite. Vamos continuar, Athena-sama, só até o final deste capítulo. Depois, a senhorita terá um merecido descanso."

* * *

Depois de verificar os turnos dos cavaleiros, Sasha desceu até a casa de Sagitário durante o descanso de Sísifo. Este tirava um cochilo no quarto, o que a desanimou. Pediu aos servos para que não o acordassem e retornou para o seu templo. Conversou um pouco com Sage e foi em seguida para a ala das servas, que ainda eram tímidas demais para emitirem opiniões. Foi só mais tarde que Sísifo apareceu em seu templo, preocupado.

"Peço perdão por não tê-la recebido em minha morada, Athena-sama."

"Eu que peço desculpas, Sísifo! Era sua hora de descanso. Você voltou cansado da última missão, não foi?"

"Confesso que meu último trabalho demandou mais esforço... Mas não justifica minha indelicadeza. Havia algum assunto a tratar comigo?"

"Não era nada importante..."

"Não tem problema. Eu irei ouvi-la."

Sasha pediu às servas que servissem um lanche para Sísifo, apenas para não ter de conversar com o cavaleiro ajoelhado na sua frente. Em situações mais formais, no salão do mestre, resolvendo assuntos burocráticos, conseguia aceitar a ideia de conversar com cavaleiros cabisbaixos, ajoelhados respeitosamente. Contudo, quando se tratava de outros assuntos, preferia olhar de frente para seu interlocutor. Assim, ter Sísifo do outro lado de uma mesa era bem mais agradável.

"Eu sonhei com outra coisa mágica na noite passada!"

"Ora, o que será desta vez? Os sonhos da senhorita sempre me intrigam."

"Imagine hoje, Sísifo. Eu falo alguma coisa aqui, no meu templo, e seus servos escutam lá no templo de Sagitário, como se estivessem aqui."

"Teria de ser muito alto para isso, senhorita, ou com o auxílio de cosmos."

"Não com o dispositivo com que sonhei. Sem cosmos. É como se eu falasse para uma pessoa, na minha frente, mas ela está longe. E, mesmo longe, ela me escuta, como se eu falasse perto dela. Tinha um dispositivo, uma peça de metal retangular que a pessoa segurava assim, pertinho do ouvido. A pessoa que recebia a mensagem tinha uma peça exatamente igual. Com essas peças, elas conseguiam conversar. E no meu sonho, muitas e muitas pessoas carregavam essas peças. Não sei como faziam, mas elas conseguiam conversar com qualquer pessoa à distância."

"Se eu entendi bem, a senhorita não teria de descer até o meu templo para conversar comigo se tivéssemos esses dispositivos."

"Exatamente! E... Eu também poderia conversar em segurança com o Alone-niisan e o Tenma... Não...?"

Sísifo sorriu, tentando confortá-la.

"Sim, poderia... É uma invenção maravilhosa, Athena-sama. O grande mestre ainda acredita que seus sonhos são frutos da imaginação?"

"Principalmente esse... Ele diz que é só a saudade apertando. Talvez ele tenha razão."

"Mas... A senhorita acredita que esses dispositivos possam existir?"

"Sim. Era muito real, Sísifo. Eu tenho sonhos que me parecem muito absurdos e impossíveis. Mas eu tinha a sensação de que essa peça era muito real. Mas, desta vez, você vai dizer que também é minha imaginação, não é?"

"Não. Eu acredito na senhorita."

"Mas na lógica, é impossível... Como explicar a voz continuar alta depois de quilômetros?"

"Eu não faço a menor ideia. Mas se a senhorita diz que é verdade, eu acredito."

"Não está dizendo isso só porque ainda sou criança, está?"

"Não. Eu nunca menti e nem pretendo mentir para a senhorita. Se eu fosse falso, não seria merecedor da armadura de Sagitário. Eu acredito na senhorita."

"Mas e se eu estiver enganada?"

"Bem, então arcaremos com as consequências... juntos. Isso vale tanto para assuntos triviais quanto para decisões de guerra."

"Para a guerra... Mas e se as consequências forem muito graves?"

"Que sejam. Eu aceito."

A resposta de Sísifo doeu em Sasha. Aquela lealdade cega e incondicional, ao mesmo tempo em que a amparava, também a machucava. Ela era sempre a pessoa reservada, resguardada, que tinha de se contentar com o fato de todos à sua volta moverem os obstáculos em seu caminho. Ela não tinha feito nada, mas todos os servos se sacrificavam por ela. Aquilo doía. Sísifo era mais um servo. Era, aliás, o servo perfeito.

"Mas e se eu não fosse Athena e não tivesse poder algum? Ainda acreditaria em meus sonhos?"

Ao observar o rosto em agonia, Sísifo ajeitou-se na cadeira e fitou Sasha de frente.

"Athena-sama, eu estou preocupado. Talvez eu tenha me expressado mal em nossas conversas anteriores."

"Como assim, Sísifo?"

"Quando a senhorita descreveu seus sonhos, eu recorri ao poder de Athena como uma explicação para eles. Isso leva a senhorita a crer que minha fé tenha relação apenas com sua posição e condição."

"E não tem?"

"Em parte, sim. Mas um cavaleiro não tem a obrigação de acreditar em tudo que a deusa pensa. Neste Santuário, pessoas com diferentes modos de pensar reúnem-se com o único objetivo de proteger este mundo. Os motivos que as trazem para cá são variados, assim como suas opiniões. Foi a própria senhorita, em uma de suas encarnações passadas, que ditou essa lei. Assim, nós, cavaleiros, temos liberdade para pensar e formar nossa própria opinião, independentemente do que a própria deusa Athena pense. Só não podemos, é claro, fugir de nossa boa conduta. É lógico que o sonho de uma deusa tem um peso diferente do sonho de uma pessoa comum. No entanto, eu não poderia acreditar na senhorita apenas por isso. Eu não sou um tolo."

"Desculpe se te ofendi..."

"Não estou ofendido. Quem se expressou mal foi eu. Athena-sama, a minha obrigação é obedecer às suas vontades, sem questionamento. As suas ordens são absolutas. No entanto, eu sou livre para acreditar na senhorita ou não, assim como o grande mestre, que é da opinião de esses sonhos serem um fruto de sua imaginação. Essa é uma forma de ver, e não está errada; apenas é a opinião dele. Se a senhorita tiver vontade de verificar um sonho, mesmo não concordando, o grande mestre terá de obedecer. Entende a diferença? É claro que acreditar naquilo pelo qual lutamos é melhor, mas ninguém tem a obrigação de acreditar ou não."

"Então existe outro motivo de acreditar em mim?"

"Ah, sim. Eu tenho um ótimo motivo. Na verdade, é muito simples."

Sasha esperava ouvir outra declaração da fé de Sísifo. Esperava ouvir mais uma afirmação que a machucaria.

"Sabe...", disse ele, voltando a sorrir, "a senhorita mente muito mal. É por isso que sei quando acreditar ou não na senhorita."

Foi uma resposta inesperada. Mas espere. Então Sísifo sabia de todas as suas mentiras? Ele conseguia enxergar todas as suas desculpas para ir passear pelo Santuário? Sem acreditar, Sasha resolveu testar, contando uma verdade:

"E quando eu disse na semana passada que ia procurar um livro na biblioteca central?"

"Aquilo foi verdade."

"E na outra vez?"

"Mentira."

"E quando eu disse que iria com o Shion até o lago?"

"Vocês dois mentiram."

Episódios e mais episódios foram relembrados por Sasha, e todos foram corretamente identificados por Sísifo. O mais estranho era que Sasha acreditava mentir perfeitamente para todos. Quando mentia para Sísifo, este nunca questionava; apenas pedia que fosse acompanhada por algum cavaleiro de ouro para sua proteção. Depois de esgotar as ocasiões em que mentira, Sasha constatou a terrível verdade de que Sísifo reconhecera todas as suas mentiras. Ele, de fato, tinha um ótimo motivo para acreditar ou não nela. E não tinha nada a ver com o fato de ser Athena!

Sentiu-se envergonhada por todas as vezes que tentara enganá-lo. Ao mesmo tempo, ficou contente por saber que parte do motivo de Sísifo tinha relação com ela, a menina, e não com a deusa Athena.

"Mas espere", disse ela. "Eu não menti quando contei o meu sonho. Mas o que eu queria saber de verdade era se você acreditava nos meus sonhos."

"Eu sei... E eu acredito neles."

"Só porque eu disse?"

"Sim... Acha estranho? Pra mim, basta saber quem é a pessoa para acreditar nas coisas nas quais ela acredita. Isso não tem a ver com o fato de a senhorita ser Athena. Eu também acredito nos meus companheiros. Quando alguém que eu admiro, que tem uma força interior muito grande, fala sobre algo com tanto entusiasmo, eu acabo acreditando, porque isso que é contado é uma verdade preciosa para essa pessoa. Respeitar uma pessoa não é também respeitar e compreender as verdades que ela carrega?"

"Acha que minha força interior é grande?"

"Sim."

"E como dá pra saber isso se a única coisa que eu faço são as tarefas de todo dia?"

"Acho que não preciso responder essa pergunta", disse Sísifo, sorrindo. "Ou por acaso a senhorita acha que ser Athena é fácil?"

Ele sabia de tudo. Sabia por que mentia para conseguir um pouco de liberdade, sabia como era difícil estar na posição de deusa. Talvez esse fosse o motivo de Sasha gostar de conversar com aquele cavaleiro em especial. Sísifo a vira e a ouvira chorar por toda a viagem, desde a Península Itálica até o Santuário. Era íntimo de sua dor.

"Obrigada, Sísifo."

Sísifo levantou-se da mesa.

"Preciso retornar para o templo de Sagitário agora. Mas eu gostaria de ouvir mais sobre seus sonhos em uma oportunidade futura, Athena-sama."

"Eu direi, pode ter certeza."

"Quem sabe a próxima encarnação de Athena não tenha de usar uma lamparina em seus estudos noturnos?", disse ele, antes de fazer uma mesura. "Tenha uma boa tarde, minha deusa."

Sasha ainda permaneceu sentada à mesa por mais algum tempo. Queria sonhar com mais dispositivos estranhos para contar para o seu cavaleiro. Queria, sobretudo, sonhar com Sísifo no futuro, interagindo com esses instrumentos. Pelo menos nos sonhos poderia dar a ele uma vida mais confortável... Mas era uma pena: não existia nenhum Sísifo de Sagitário em seus sonhos sobre o futuro.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
